Witch
A witch (魔女, Majo) is a supernatural being, normally female, whose original purpose was to drive away misfortune with spells and heal people with herbs, before their kind was persecuted.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 21 Witches are a fictitious species asserted as real and existent, for the purpose of the Emerald Witch Education Project.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 11 Overview Background Before their breed was attributed with evil, a witch committed beneficent deeds; she would conjure up magical spells to eliminate adversity and use herbs to cure the ill. However, during the times of mass hysteria and suspicion, in Early Modern Europe, witches were declared heretics. To escape persecution in the form of horrific witch-hunts, they were forced to take refuge in the Werewolves' Forest; they constructed the village of Wolfsschlucht within it. In order to protect her companions, the Great Emerald Witch offered her legs to a werewolf and initiated a contract with it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, pages 21-22 Since the contract is centuries years old, the witch's blood has thinned out, prompting the werewolf to openly defy its conditions and attack the villagers. From then on, witches use amulets''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 89, page 25 and talismans''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 89, page 6 to guard against assault from the violent werewolf. Emerald Witch Out of respect for the Great Emerald Witch's noble sacrifice of her legs, all successive lords would bind their feet so they cannot walk.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 22 To maneuver alone, one must strap Hexe Ballons (witch balloons) to their feet.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 13 The descendents of the original Emerald Witch are charged with the duty to alleviate the werewolf's anger, and to shield the village of Wolfsschlucht from the danger posed by the werewolf or outsiders.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 17-18 To pacify the werewolf, the Emerald Witch would perform the Ultimate Magic.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, page 11 The singular law all Emerald Witches must strictly adhere to is to remain in the village for their entire lifespan;Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 17 they are prohibited from leaving the village, and thus, their knowledge of the outside world is strikingly limited and deficient, to the extent that they still adopt the lifestyle of Early Modern Europe despite the number of centuries that have elapsed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 15 The current Emerald Witch is Sieglinde Sullivan. Powers & Abilities A witch has a substantial array of skills. * Spell Casting: A witch is able to perform magical spells to ward off disaster and casualty. * Contract Formation: A witch can form a contract with a werewolf. * Purification: For those affected by the Witch's Curse, a witch can perform a Purification Ceremony to provide treatment. During the Purification Ceremony, the cursed would strip off their clothes and submerge themselves into the contents of a large pot.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 6-8 The witch would recite a spell and prepare them special medicine; they are to swallow it and spit it out immediately.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 9-10 The Purification Ceremony should be performed as soon as possible after the individuals have contracted the curse, as even a fifteen-minute interval is considered cutting it close.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, page 8 * Ultimate Spell: The Ultimate Spell, as the name implies, is the most supreme spell that the Emerald Witch can cast. Its purpose is to mitigate the werewolf's wrath.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 18 It is performed in the basement of the Emerald Castle, at a sacred circle written in the Theban script and margined by werewolves. The task requires a large amount of physical exertion and concentration, and often exhausts the wielder upon completion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, pages 9-12 Aids A witch has an assortment of unique items they utilize. * Hexenballons: Since a witch practices foot binding, the only way she can move around independently is by fastening Hexenballons (witch balloons) to her feet, to support her weight. * Amulets & Talismans: Although the extent of their effectiveness is unconfirmed, amulets and talismans, provided by a witch, are employed to defend oneself against the werewolf that roams the Werewolves' Forest. * Purification Herbs: While conducting a Purification Ceremony for those that are affected by the Witch's Curse, a witch would brew purification herbs to synthesize a particular medicine that would help combat the curse's deleterious effects. Identified Witches * Sieglinde Sullivan * Great Emerald Witch See also * Werewolf * Emerald Castle * Wolfsschlucht * Werewolves' Forest References es:Bruja it:Streghe ru:Ведьма Category:Species Category:Emerald Witch Arc